On Top
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: Almost everyone starts on the bottom, struggling to work their way up. But in the end, only one can come out on top. Yaoi!


It was a little past dawn, the sun just peeking over the horizon. The air was cold, a breeze blowing through its hair. A girl. Her hair black, a large splotch of dark blue in the center. She shivers as she slowly comes too, pushing herself up so she could sit on her knees. She squeezes her eyes shut and reopens them a few times to adjust to the darkness.

She was confused, unsure how she got in the middle of the woods. All she wore was a baggy, black shirt that fell above her knees once she stood up. She had a headache to match any others, slowly putting her thoughts together. As soon as she could think straight, a deep frown forms on her lips.

"I'm gonna kill you." She growls.

_**'Heh. You can't kill me, I am you.'**_

_'Your a nusiance that was added onto me. You constantly ruin my life! Where are we?'_

_**'I don't know, but we shouldn't be to far from Snow Village.'**_

_'Let me guess, we can't go back?'_

**_'Bingo! You wouldn't believe what I-'_**

_'No.'_

_**'But I-'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Kyoto-'**_

_'No, I'm mad at you. Do not talk to me.'_

_**'But... Kyo-'**_

_'No.'_

Kyoto massages her temples and paces in circles. She didn't know what Kato did, nor did she want to know, but she getting fed up with it. This is the 5th village this has happened in. It was the same thing everytime: Kato does something horrible, gets them chased out the village, and Kyoto wakes up half naked in the forest.

She hated her parents for allowing this to happen. They signed the papers and everything for the painful test to happen. It was a long, torturous experience, and in the end, the expirement failed horribly. It left Kyoto with a horrible pest that had the ability to take over her body. They were two seperate minds trapped in the same body.

It wasn't as bad at first. Kato would control what Kyoto said every now and then, maybe even a few physical movements. Then it slowly started getting worse where Kato could occasionally take over and become the main body(temporarily). And when he did, it wasn't very good.

She was unsure where she was, or where she should go. Her hand burned and she notices for the first time a bandage that already had blood soaking through it. She sighs and deciedes to go to Kato for help.

_'Kato, where are we?'_

_**'I don't know.'**_

_'What's the closest village?'_

_**'Amegakure.'**_

_'Which way is it?'_

_**'To the North...'**_

Kyoto begins to walk in the basic direction, arms crossed angrily. She was running out of places to go, slowly formulating a new plan in her head... She needed to find out who did this failed expirement and see if they can reverse it. The only issue was remembering who. It was all a blur.

**_'Kyoto...?'_**

_'Do NOT talk to me, your still in so much trouble.'_

**_'But I-'_**

_'SHUT UP.'_

Kato whimpers and falls silent. The sun begins to rise fully, the morning sounds of various animals fill Kyoto's ears. She smiles a little, always having been a fan of animals. Her amber eyes light up as she finds a road, along with a sign stating which village was in which direction. She looks up at the sign and figures out which symbol worked.

She couldn't go back to Snow, there were much too many towns in Iwa she(i.e. Kito) had ticked off, and she didn't want to make the effort to find one s/he hadn't. Going to Konoha was... Iffy. She didn't think they would be so happy to see the same ninja that blew a crater into Hokage Rock. Even though that was Kito's doing too.

_'I guess we are going to Ame.'_ She sighs, taking the left path and following it.

_**'Yes!'**_

_'Hm?'_

**_'You said we! As in us!'_**

_'...'_ Kyoto pinches the bridge of her nose. _'Go back to time out.'_

* * *

Kyoto was soaked to the bone within minutes of stepping into Ame. One moment, it was clear and a bit cloudy. The next moment, it's pouring rain. Her bare feet were covered in mud, the shirt wasn't doing much to keep her warm as it stuck to her skin. She pushes drippingn wet hair out her eyes.

"I don't understand this," Kyoto whines. "Does the sky hate me? Is that what it is? From what I could see, it wasn't raining before I got here..."

_**'You need new clothes.'**_

_'What happened to my old clothes!?'_

**_'...There was a gang... I don't wanna talk about it.'_**

_'...Time. Out.'_

Kyoto slinks into the shadows and looks for a victim. She usually didn't steal, but this was an emergency. Not to long after, a young woman comes strutting down the street. She wore a thick cloak and a nice hat, being pretty dry under there. Kyoto grins and waits for the right moment.

As the woman passes by, Kyoto strikes her, effectively knocking her out. She grins and drags the woman into the alley. She takes the cloak and the hat, continuing with her walk. She felt a pang a guilt, but immediatly pushes it away.

_**'Good girl gone bad, eh?'**_ Kato laughs.

_'Shut up, your still in trouble.'_ Kyoto holds back a smile, finding his comment a bit funny.

When was she ever good?

Kyoto stops at a small shop, sitting with her head down slightly. She glances to the side and sees a man in his mid-20s staring at her. He wore the same cloak as her but no hat, showing off his silver hair.

"Hey."

Kyoto focuses on her food, feeling like she hadn't eaten for days. She probably hadn't. How long had Kito taken control? It couldn't have been that long... Right?

"Hey bitch, I know you hear me." The man scowls.

"Who? Me?" Kyoto frowns, looking up to stare at him. "Do I... Know you?"

There's a short silence, the man looked pretty mad.

"Who are you?" He growls.

"Kyoto," She smirks. "You wouldn't happen to know the owner of these clothes, would you?"

He nods slowly.

"Of course." Kyoto stands and begins to walk away. "She's in an alleyway, not to far from here."

"Ohhh no you don't." He grabs her wrist and leads her in the opposite direction. "We need a new member."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll make sure to personally torture you, slowly. I will enjoy every minute of it, even when you beg me to kill you. Got it?"

Kyoto frowns, her eyes widening in fear ever so slightly. She nods and follows the silver-haired man down the street. She wasn't sure what she did to make him so mad, his friend was still alive. She silently wondered what he meant by 'a new member'. Member for what?

The two of them come to a cave at the edge of town, which she thought was weird. He shoves her in and reveals a secret door to a below ground home.

"Hey, um, I don't know why your so mad, but-"

"Just get in there, bitch." He shoves her down, smirking when she cries out in pain once she hits the ground. He hops down next to her and taps his foot impatiently.

Kyoto groans and stands up, massaging her arm as she follows the man down the hall. The man opens a door at random and shoves Kyoto in.

"Ow, gosh." She stumbles forward, sending a glare his way.

A man hidden in the shadows glares at them both. His eyes glowed in the darkness, "Hidan... Who is this?"

"This bitch killed the other member-"

"I did not!" Kyoto protests. "She's knocked out in an alleyway!"

"Either way, I brought this bitch back as a replacement." Hidan snorts, crossing his arms.

The man in the shadows sigh. He would only go along with this BECAUSE they needed a new member... And it had to be a girl so he wouldn't have to deal with a certain Kunochi's wrath about being sexist. He observes Kyoto as she stood there awkwardly. She seemed familiar... In a way.

"Girl, what is your name?" He questions quite suddenly, making Kyoto jump a bit.

"It's Kyoto. My last name isn't important." She replies evenly, staring into his eyes as if she was in a trance.

"I believe it is."

"Your not going to know."

_**'U-Uh, Kyoto? Please lay off before they kill us.'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'But I-'**_

_'Your still in trouble,'_ Kyoto scowls. _'Shut up.'_

The man in the shadows comes forward, his bright orange hair making him look punk-rocker-ish. Kyoto cocks an eyebrow, slowly counting the various piercings on his face and ears. She swivels around as she realizes someone new came into the room.

"Hidan, your dismissed." The carrot-top instructs.

Kyoto starts to follow Hidan out, but is quickly stopped.

"Kyoto, you stay."

"Damn..." She snaps her fingers and turns back around, pulling off the hat so she could see better.

"Leader-sama, who's the pretty new girl?" The new person questions. He wore an orange, swirled mask and had short, black hair.

"This is Kyoto," Leader explains. "Hidan brought her back to replace Chinzi, who's presumed dead."

"Damnit, she's not dead!" Kyoto puffs angrily.

"Either she's dead, or your dead."

She takes this into consideration and nods frantically, "Yeah, she's dead."

The masked man is suddenly in Kyoto's face, pinning her down to the ground. She narrows her eyes and watches to see what he planned to do.

"Tobi, get off of her." A new, harsher voice commands.

Tobi nods obediantly and gets off of her.

"I think we should keep her, Leader-sama!" He squeals.

The carrot top glances at the harsh man, who in turn nods at Tobi.

"She's perfect, much better than silly old Chinzi-chan!" Tobi rants.

"Tobi, why don't you show Kyoto to her room?"

Kyoto had just barely managed to get back on her feet before Tobi grabs her hand and bolts out the room and down the hall. She struggles to keep up and stay on her feet. Tobi suddenly stops, Kyoto's momentum sending her crashing into the door.

"Are you okay, Kyoto-chan!?" Tobi shrieks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grumbles, rubbing her forehead. "So is this my room?"

"Yes! Come inside, do you like it?" Tobi opens the door and pulls her in.

She smiles softly at the room. It would need some work to add some feminine touches, but it was nice. She takes a seat on the bed and sets the hat down beside her. She was surprised to see Tobi gone.

Kyoto shrugs and searches the drawers, pleased to find some clothes. She figured they were left over from the last girl who was here. She changes into a dark red(almost burgundy) tank top and black pants, putting the blue splotch of hair she had into a ponytail.

_'Let's hope this place isn't too bad.'_ Kyoto mentally sighs, decieding to venture out her room to explore.


End file.
